Agriculture in Lovia
Agriculture in Lovia is an important aspect of the Lovian economy, daily life, and landscape. As a result of the Mediterranean climate, with cool, rainy winters and dry summers, and the cool California Current offshore, the lands are very fertile and suited for various kinds of agricultural activities. The most important agricultural products include oranges and other Mediterranean fruits, corn, wine, wheat and even rice. The major livestock industries in the Lovia are dairy cattle, pigs and poultry. Agricultural products Corn The production of corn has become a very important product to Lovia, it currently holds the largest share in the crop production. Lovia corn is mostly used for livestock feeding and for public consumption. Corn fields are commonly seen on Peace Island. Maize is also a commonly used term for corn in Lovia, mostly on Kings Island. During the early days of Lovia a large famine hit the kingdom, Stewart's Wilt which damaged the progression of Lovia's population. Corn field.jpg Corn field2.jpg Oranges Lovia has a long history in orange farming, the most commonly found orange is the Valencia orange, which is a very sweet orange. Primarily grown for processing and orange juice production, Valencia oranges have seeds, varying in number from zero to six per fruit. However, its excellent taste and internal color make it desirable for the fresh markets, too. The fruit has an average diameter of 2.7 to 3 inches (70 – 76 mm). After bloom, it usually carries two crops on the tree, the old and the new. The commercial harvest season in Florida runs from March to June. Worldwide, Valencia oranges are prized as the only variety of orange in season during summer. Oranges.jpg Wine : See also: Wine in Lovia Wine has become a very popular crop over the course of the last few decades. The Wine Shop, is one of the few wine shops well know in Lovia. The production of grapes has been different from region to region in Lovia, making the classification of wine exotic. Oceana is the largest wine producing region and Oceana and Sylvania the most wine drinking regions. Famous Lovian wine shops: *Wine Shop *Olsen's *Sylvania Winery Wine Shop.jpg Lovia - Chardonnay grapes.jpg The Wine Cellar.jpg Livestock Lovia is famous for its expansive stock of sheep, counting 60.000 sheep in total, which is about on third of the size of the Lovian population. Especially in the sparsely populated areas sheep and other animals are kept. The country is also famous for its large number of goats kept for cheese, milk and other milk products. About 90% of the total number of sheeps that are kept in Lovia, walking on fields in Kings and especially near the town Beaverwick and Newhaven. Agriculture by region Peace Island has the biggest share in Lovian agriculture, exporting 67.8 % of the total Lovian netto worth of crops annually. Economical aspects Agriculture in Lovia isn't that important for the economy. It makes up only 3.9% of the GNP. Major companies Some of the most important agricultural companies in Lovia include: * Long Road Olives, * Luz Garden, * Olivarbo, * Susyr Otlev Company, * The Ranch, * Solanum tuberosum Lovianum * Lovian Fruit Company, * and many others. Employment The amount of people working in the agricultural sector makes up about 7.8% of the total working population. See also * Lovia Category:General article Category:Agriculture